<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【芝诺光】芝诺斯公主梦游仙境 by Ayrganea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330414">【芝诺光】芝诺斯公主梦游仙境</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea'>Ayrganea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:39:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只是艾欧泽亚和加雷马战争中的一个梦境小插曲，误入无影梦中的两个人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【芝诺光】芝诺斯公主梦游仙境</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>芝诺斯的表情带着戾气，原因来自于他身上华美的白色及地长裙和脑袋上顶着的大大的【芝诺斯公主】几个字。<br/>
哦，还有他身边的顶着【瓦厉斯皇帝陛下】的亲爹。<br/>
瓦厉斯注意到了芝诺斯的视线后和蔼的摸了摸他的手，开口道：<br/>
“噢，我亲爱的公主，你是否在为将要到来的远行而感到担忧，你放心，父王这次找的勇者是经历了半年的武斗大赛层层递选才找到的人才，一定可以打败魔王解除你身上的诅咒。”接着，他用咏叹调感叹了一番这样的表情出现在芝诺斯公主美丽的脸蛋上是多么的令人难过与心疼。<br/>
浮夸的表情在瓦厉斯身上显得他像个三流的歌剧男配角。<br/>
看着表情柔和的瓦厉斯，芝诺斯无端的泛起了一丝不知道是因为束腰太勒还是现在的情况太过于惊人而引起的生理不适。<br/>
说实话，要不是能感受得到自己身体零件都还完好，暴怒的芝诺斯殿下现在可能已经拔刀砍人了。<br/>
虽然没有武士刀，餐刀也是刀。<br/>
宫殿里的装饰华丽，桌上摆放着的是与寒冷的加雷马帝国不相符的精美餐点与闻着都觉得甜腻的奶茶。<br/>
“这是您弄出来的什么新型游戏吗，瓦厉斯陛下。”他冷下了脸面无表情的说道。<br/>
瓦厉斯有些不悦，随即又想到他心爱的女儿就要在勇士的带领下出远门，又缓和了表情安抚道：<br/>
“我心爱的公主，你放心，只要打败了魔王一切都会变好的。”<br/>
心爱的公主殿下漠然的放下了刀叉，面无表情的站起离开，他甚至没有感受到脚下七公分的水晶高跟鞋，以至于差点滑了一跤。<br/>
好在这个宫殿虽然变得更加的华丽，但是本质上还是加雷马皇宫原来的构造，芝诺斯很顺利的回到了自己的房间。<br/>
房里的侍女低声询问要不要换一身服饰，加雷马人刚因为对方有眼力见而缓和的表情在看到侍女手中拿着的白色碎花睡袍后又再次变得阴郁。<br/>
他不顾侍女的阻止要求对方拿一身男装。<br/>
侍女从未见过如此生气的公主，只得按照吩咐拿了一身简单的黑衣长裤为他换上。<br/>
黑色的衬衫有些小了，勾勒出芝诺斯结实的身材也显不出血液的颜色。<br/>
芝诺斯冷着脸摸了脖子上一手的血，突然没法开口的他只能用眼神询问侍女。<br/>
这是一个从小就拥有的诅咒，年幼的王子因为从小就显露出来的俊美而触怒了魔王，导致其降下了诅咒，从此王子只能作为公主而活着，并且不能换上男装，不然脖子就会血流不止而死去。根据宫廷魔法师的观察，可能随着年龄的增长这个诅咒会严重到无法触碰男装。<br/>
持续了半年的武斗大赛就是为了破除这个诅咒，毕竟作为帝国唯一的继承人，在大部分属下都是男人的情况下不可能在接触对方的时候要求他们换上女装，瓦厉斯陛下也不想每次触碰心爱的女儿就要换上女装。<br/>
在侍女的帮助下换上了粉紫色一字肩长裙的芝诺斯看着镜子里光洁无损的脖颈，有些嘲讽的笑了笑。<br/>
身处这座奇妙的加雷马皇宫之前，他正处于与光之战士的决战后发表感言的情况下，做为一个已死之人，死后的世界如果就是这样一个情况，他到是宁愿自己此刻没有自我意识的好。<br/>
但是想到这里有加雷马，还有瓦厉斯，说不定还有另一个挚友，芝诺斯只能勉强接受了现状。<br/>
当然，能换掉这身衣服是最好不过，毕竟实在是不方便打斗。在粉嫩嫩的大床中陷入沉睡之前，公主面无表情的想。<br/>
这个世界的时间似乎过得格外的快，明明上一秒才闭上眼睛，下一秒就有侍女来把他唤醒了。<br/>
将要带着他去征讨魔王的勇者来到了皇宫中。<br/>
今天的芝诺斯穿着白底红纱的泡泡裙，根据宫廷魔法师的说法，每天不同的裙子有助于延缓诅咒的恶化。脚下踩着长靴身高两米三的公主对此不以为意，他也并没有什么情况有所改变的感受。其实对于找什么乱七八糟的勇者，芝诺斯公主更倾向于自己去杀了魔王。<br/>
哦，收回这句话。<br/>
会客厅里坐着的男人头上顶着勇者两个字，英俊的面庞因为憋笑而变得涨红，正是与他打了一场的光之战士。<br/>
芝诺斯感到有趣的挑了挑眉毛。<br/>
公主与勇者坐下来还没相互了解对方的现状，噩耗传来，瓦厉斯陛下也被诅咒了。<br/>
这扯淡的诅咒完全和长的好不好看没关系全凭魔王的心情吧。<br/>
光笑得整个人都滚下了沙发。<br/>
听到这“噩耗”的芝诺斯也不像前来传话的侍女长所想的那样感到难过，反而是托着下巴有些幸灾乐祸的笑了。<br/>
自从公主听说要和勇者一起去讨伐魔王后性情变得冷漠了太多，这使得侍女长又难过的抹去了眼角的泪水，体贴的带人离开会客厅给两人留下空间，心中对魔王的恨意更盛。<br/>
一番简单的交流之后两人了解了现状，他们都是决战后来到这里的，不同的是光是因为伤势过重晕死过去，反而比来的芝诺斯要早，睁眼就是打擂台，一连打了大半年，虽然说这大半年过得像翻书一样快，但是还是带给了光精神和身体上的疲惫。若不是知道是这个国家的公主叫芝诺斯，他才不会坚持到最后。<br/>
虽然他也不知道这里的芝诺斯是不是本人，但是抱着能看看芝诺斯女装的想法还是来到了皇宫，好在现在两人顺利的会面了。<br/>
关于魔王是个什么样的人，两个人至今都没有头绪，光虽然来的时间长一些，但是也没有认真的去了解过，只是大概的知道是个加雷马出身的男人，至于芝诺斯就更加不知道了，他现在光是和身上的公主裙奋斗都要好半天才能穿完。<br/>
时间飞快的来到了勇者和公主出发的日子。<br/>
两个人在这段时间至少能做到友好相处不会冷场尴尬了。关于目前的局面也只能等待讨伐魔王后再找离开这个世界的方法，光对于这个情况接受良好，毕竟他原本的工作就是四处征讨蛮神。<br/>
好不容易接受了自己也要穿女装的瓦厉斯陛下，终于放下心防换上在宫廷魔法师的建议下赶工出来的长裙出门送别心爱的公主与勇者。<br/>
光看着对方身上绸缎材质紫色深V礼服长裙，不禁对那位只闻其名不见其人的魔法师感到敬佩，特别是在这种为了好搭配衣服瓦厉斯连胸毛都剃了的情况下。<br/>
新的一天新的气象，芝诺斯换了一身方便行动的罩衣配A字裙，金色的长发高高梳起，还好这位新晋的公主经过这几天的穿衣教学中有了常识，在短裙里穿了白色安全裤，不然以他大马金刀上坐骑的动作，裙底已经一览无余。<br/>
两个人带着满满一个包裹的裙子和许多行李，挥别了依依不舍的瓦厉斯，走上了征讨魔王的道路。<br/>
芝诺斯并不是个多话的人，但是光可有些憋不住，他在艾欧泽亚坚持跑腿这么久，靠的都是他永远不会磨灭的好奇心。<br/>
“我说，你们宫廷的魔法师到底是个什么身份，怎么连穿衣打扮都要按照她的意思来？”他凑近金发的加雷马男人促狭的对他眨了眨眼，“还不会是你的后妈之类的吧。”<br/>
芝诺斯漫不经心的扫了他一眼，思考了一会后才想起宫廷法师的名字，开口道：<br/>
“以格约姆，我只是听说过她的名字，没见过本人。”<br/>
诶。<br/>
光的表情僵硬在脸上，随即又有些恍然大悟的感觉，啊，的确，以格约姆真是一位很会搭配的好无影呢。<br/>
真是奇怪，他们两明明前不久还在生死相搏，现在却在这温暖的春日里骑着摩托聊着天。是的，你没看错，的确是摩托，铁黑的外表在太阳的照射下泛着冷光，令光不禁感叹着这个童话故事一样的世界科技未免太发达了些。<br/>
身处此处的芝诺斯和以往见过的样子都不同，心愿已了的他仿佛进入了贤者时间，光提出什么意见问出什么问题都耐心解答，以至于一路下来光完全放松了防备，像和友人一般自在的交流。<br/>
两个人的小矛盾出现在傍晚的旅馆住宿上。<br/>
光作为一个跑遍艾欧泽亚的冒险者，风餐露宿也不是没有过，可加雷马的皇太子虽然是个四处征战的军团长，但是能享受自然不会去让自己去受苦，当然，镇子上最好的旅馆现在只剩下一间客房了。<br/>
“我不介意和你一起睡，挚友。”芝诺斯一槌定音不给光拒绝的机会，拿了房门钥匙就拖着抗拒的光上了楼。<br/>
“可是我们还没那么熟，芝诺斯。”光坐在房间的沙发上有些警惕，房间里的床又大又软，散发着阳光的气息，陷下去就让人不想起来，但是却让光有种莫名的危机感，他宁愿缩在沙发上休息，也不愿意去和芝诺斯一起睡那个两个高大男人并排躺着也不会拥挤的大床。<br/>
脱下了罩衣穿着背心搭配着短裙的芝诺斯莫名的有些色气，他有些疑惑的看了一眼不好意思到不断吞口水的光，没经历过正常交友流程的皇太子也不觉得才建立友好关系就邀请对方一起上床睡觉有什么错误，在他看来阻止他的才是错误。<br/>
刀光闪现的同时，长期锻炼过的光之战士敏捷的就地一滚，下一刻，沙发被劈得四分五裂，加雷马男人满意的收了手再次邀请光上床一起睡觉，毕竟作为他第一选择的沙发已经不存在了。伴随着浴室里哗啦啦的水声，向强权低头的光只觉得此刻的自己像是案板上待宰的羔羊。<br/>
使用过的浴室雾气腾腾的，其实芝诺斯甚至不介意和光一起洗澡，但是被光皱着脸拒绝了，拿好衣服就窜了进去，好像身后有两百个泰坦在追着他掀地板。<br/>
夜晚的芝诺斯穿着泡泡袖的睡裙，精美的侧脸笼罩在昏黄的床头灯下整个人都显得柔和了许多，躺在光的旁边翻动着不知道哪个角落找出来的书，封面还写着可笑的《魔王歼灭战攻略》，打魔王还有攻略看，岂不是和打游戏一样了，光对于这种胡乱编造的攻略嗤之以鼻。他其实有些紧张，游历艾欧泽亚这么久光其实还是第一次和别的什么人在一张床上睡觉，特别是对方还长得特别符合他胃口的时候，他紧张到生怕自己出现什么奇怪的反应。<br/>
比如，【哗一】邦硬。<br/>
加雷马男人的身材非常高大，这体现在各个方面，眼前笼罩光线的这一片阴影就是个例子。两个人贴的很近，芝诺斯身上暖烘烘的散发着沐浴露的香气令光不由自主的屏住了呼吸。<br/>
啪。<br/>
随着魔法灯关闭的声音，眼前完全黑了下来。<br/>
但是笼罩在光身上温暖的阴影还是没有散开，夜视能力强大的芝诺斯撑着身子半倚着床头疑惑的看着渐渐憋红了脸的光，伸出手去摩挲他的脸颊，问道：<br/>
“是在练暗杀技术吗，我的挚友。”<br/>
这个笑话太冷，导致光直接破功，喷笑出声的同时眼睛里弥漫上了生理性的泪水，对着芝诺斯摇了摇头甩开脸上那只烦人的手，表示并没有什么。得知心爱的对手并没有提升自己能力的想法后，加雷马男人有些遗憾的又摸了一把光的脸颊便躺下了。<br/>
光是被捂醒的，字面意义，鼻尖弥漫着芝诺斯的气味，整个人都被环在加雷马男人的胸前，宽厚的胸肌就这么怼在光的脸上，像是抱着抱枕一样把光死死的扣在怀里，以至于让他感觉到窒息从美梦中醒来。<br/>
海德林啊，救救你的使徒吧，他可能要成为死法最丢人的光之战士了，光挣扎着推开脸上的软肉。<br/>
虽然海德林没有听到光的祈祷，但是怀里的动静芝诺斯还是感受得到的，他仿佛自己什么也没做似的放开了光，神色自然的起床洗漱，如果忽视他在浴室中呆得有点久的话，那确实是很自然。<br/>
据说魔王居住在最北边的山脉，距离光和芝诺斯所在的王都附近还有大半个月的路程，冒险经历丰富的光决定在目前所在的镇子上招募一些同伴，共同面对未知的魔王。<br/>
他去了镇子上冒险者聚集的酒吧拜托酒保贴了一张招募的单子，等待了一整个白天的时间后，他看着面前这个长着桑克瑞德的脸，自称拉哈布雷亚的男人陷入了沉默。<br/>
虽然知道这个地方有无影的存在，但是他可没想过和无影做同伴啊！！！！<br/>
自称拉哈布雷亚的男人还在自我介绍，和光从前见过的样子不同，面前的拉哈布雷亚沉着冷静的自述着自己作为伙伴的优点，并且着重强调了自己对于魔王的厌恶，一副带着他不会令人吃亏的样子，十分的令人信服，特别是，拉哈布雷亚不但是一名法师，还是个很优秀的治疗师。这真是个惹人喜爱的能力，至少芝诺斯觉得不错，在皇太子的眼里人只要有用就行，哪里会管对方有没有别的心思，于是可疑的无影顺利的加入了讨伐魔王的队伍之中。<br/>
当然，他本人对此也十分的满意。<br/>
三人又修整了一晚之后，再次踏上了旅途。<br/>
铁黑的摩托车突突突的扬起尘土，他们即将面对的，是冒险道路上的第一个难题，来自路人的求助。<br/>
芝诺斯有些不耐烦的看着光来来回回的跑腿，他并不能理解认定的对手这种无法拒绝别人请求的性格，这样的行为让他们的旅途无形之中又延长了许多。而队伍中的另一个人倒是很赞同光的行为，拉哈布雷亚的眼中带着些怀念的色彩看着来回忙碌的光，最后也加入了他帮助别人的行动之中。<br/>
穿着背带长裙挽起袖子一起工作的皇子殿下给人一种干净的感觉，随手扎低的金色长发漏了几缕在脸旁，做着他从前从没干过的事情，这个男人反而自在了很多。没有了繁复的铠甲才能看到这个他真正的模样，其实也只是个二十来岁的青年，如果忽视他的砍杀魔兽毫不留情的模样，真的是一位不错的心动人选，光甩了甩脑袋，抛掉了这奇怪的想法。<br/>
芝诺斯愿意帮助他其实大大超出了光的意料，本来就是他自己应下的事情，光也没想着需要同伴去完成。<br/>
这次的报酬是一艘可以送他们湖到对岸的船，光会选择这个委托很大一部分是船主的要求也仅仅是帮助他清除影响码头的魔兽，这是个很轻松的工作，他最不缺的就是武力。<br/>
说是湖其实大得看不见边际，湖里的危险也是未知的，以至于没有有人愿意驾船三天三夜到对岸去，当然，这个行使时间也是很久之前流传下来的，委托所给的这艘船很是应景的解了三人的燃眉之急。<br/>
虽然这个船只有两个房间可能有些小了。拉哈布雷亚丝毫没有把自己当外人的意思直径选了个房间进去躺着，并且表示没有事的时候可以不用叫他。<br/>
甲板上又只剩下光和芝诺斯两个人。<br/>
其实已经隐约感受到自己对芝诺斯的感情有些不正常，光尽力避免了和对方的独处，芝诺斯好像也感觉到了这份抗拒，但是并不打算顺着他。加雷马男人走近了光，正要询问这些日子来的疏离，毕竟在他看来两人已经是心灵相通的挚友了，光单方面的生疏并不影响他炙热的感情。脑子里只有战斗和挚友的加雷马皇子也没有感觉现在的姿势有什么不对劲，生得高大的加雷马男人穿着高腰的百褶裙配大衣，坐着的光一抬头就是白花花的大腿和扑面而来的雄性气息，他尴尬的红了脸，夹紧了双腿往后缩，想要躲避这样的画面冲击。<br/>
异变就是在此刻出现。<br/>
淡蓝色的触手悄无声息的破水而出，迅速的勒上芝诺斯的腰部用力向后一扯。<br/>
没扯动。<br/>
加雷马男人的武力值和扎实的下盘在此刻体现得淋漓尽致，反手一刀就削断了腰后长长的触手，但是他没想到的是腰上断裂的那一节“砰”的一声化为了一个水球将他包裹，前后时间不超过一秒钟，在光的手还没触碰到水球外部时，啪的一下，水球和芝诺斯消散得无影无踪。<br/>
听到声响的拉哈布雷亚也冲了出来，他沉默的看了一眼地上还没干的水迹，开始往水里砸死星核爆。<br/>
“别打了别打了我出来我出来了！！！！”随着震天的惨叫，一只水蓝色的蝎子从水里冲了出来，他看着船上的两个人，清了清嗓子，面前浮出三个水泡，“勇敢的冒险者啊，你掉的是穿着铠甲的公主，还是穿着礼服的公主，又或者是穿着女装的公主呢？”<br/>
“都不是，我掉的是加雷马的皇太子。”光顶着死鱼眼看着这只蓝色的蝎子，另一只手已经握上了刀柄。<br/>
蝎子爽朗的笑出了声，他称赞了光的诚实以后，身前又浮起了一个水泡，里面装着面色不愉被水绳捆得死死的芝诺斯。<br/>
“既然这样，那这四个人都给你好了。”<br/>
蝎子用着快乐的语气说出了最恐怖的话语。<br/>
说实话，一个芝诺斯已经很可怕了，四个一起上可不是1*4这么简单的问题，想想都足以让光头疼。<br/>
还没等光拒绝，一直没说话的拉哈布雷亚向前走了一步，笑着开口道：“那布里亚勒斯，你最好适可而止些。”<br/>
他明明是笑着说话的，却给人一种受到威胁的感觉，就好像你的教导主任在和你说今天值日做不好晚上作业加十倍。<br/>
而那布里亚勒斯就是那个天天做不完值日写十倍作业的人，他很清楚和拉哈布雷亚作对的下场，不情愿的把芝诺斯放了回去，变成了一个支楞着头发的高大男子，毫不客气的坐下来提出了要求，放他们顺利通过可以，但是他要和他们一起走，不然就要闹。<br/>
在对方的地盘打斗显然是不理智的，对于那布里亚勒斯加入队伍这个状况，光已经接受良好了，他这个队伍里不像好人的存在越来越多，可能下一刻就会有个自称佐迪亚克的黑皮男人要求加入也说不定，以至于蝎子就是尊严王那布里亚勒斯这个设定也只是引起了他一丝丝的惊讶。<br/>
失手被俘的芝诺斯沉着脸进去洗漱，走之前给那布里亚勒斯丢下了一句：“等到了岸上再认认真真打一场。”引得对方哈哈大笑的同时也答应了这个要求。<br/>
这艘船麻雀虽小五脏俱全，芝诺斯泡在浴缸里杀气腾腾的洗头发，跟进来的光看不下去，从加雷马男人手里解救了那头深受他喜爱的金色长发。他有些笨手笨脚的给头发打泡泡，像给大猫按摩一样一下一下轻按着芝诺斯的头皮。<br/>
金发的加雷马男人肉眼可见的缓和了下来，安静的坐着任由光对他的头发动手。新手上路的光之战士手忙脚乱的洗着这一头又长又滑的头发，还得时不时的给擦擦流下去的液体，他其实一直都好奇，常年征战的芝诺斯还天天披着头发穿盔甲上战场，到底是怎么保养得这么好的。<br/>
这句话被他无意识的问了出来。<br/>
芝诺斯显然是没想到他会问这个问题，愣了一下才回答。<br/>
“是天生的，不过你喜欢的话可以多摸一会，算是我给你的特权。”随即他又补了一句，“摸一次打一场。”<br/>
光分神抹掉滑落至芝诺斯胸膛的泡泡笑着回答道：“那么我现在使用的就是我们以前战斗的次数，我们两个大约要打一辈子，就没有什么特殊优惠吗，皇子殿下。”<br/>
带着厚茧和细碎伤痕的手摸得芝诺斯痒痒的，明明只是随手的触碰却好像摸到了他的心脏内部不停的抚摸，惹得他哼笑出声。<br/>
光已经习惯了这个男人总是发出不明意义的笑声，确定了对方已经清洗干净之后顺手冲干净了泡沫，在看到自己胸前因为不熟练而溅上的水迹也决定在这之后换上一身新衣服。<br/>
本决定换衣服的光觉得身上黏糊糊的不太舒服又顺便洗了个澡，出来的时候芝诺斯已经粗暴的擦干了头发，换上了睡裙，显然是不打算出去再看那个令他糟心的那布里亚勒斯。<br/>
他示意光走的近些，在对方靠近的同时用力一扯将光按在了沙发上，两个人鼻尖相对，芝诺斯有些暧昧的开口：“我们可以谈谈刚才的话题，比如你还想要些什么优待。”<br/>
雪白的睡裙无法掩饰的是他身下巨大的奶瓶，光无意中扫过之后涨红了脸。<br/>
“我没有这个意思，我只是…”随即他又懊悔的闭上了嘴，他其实就是有那个意思，没办法自欺欺人。<br/>
芝诺斯也注意到了他的眼神，舔了舔嘴角笑道：“虽然我不太喜欢这身打扮，但是不可否认的是真的很方便。”说着沉下身子用他的瓶子在光的小腹上蹭动，他在这种方面向来都是很真诚。<br/>
光穿的是东方式的上衣，交叉的领子很容易就被扯开，自己精神的奶瓶也一览无余，这令他有些羞窘，但是又忍不住伸出颤抖的手抚摸芝诺斯巨大的奶瓶，他的确是在渴望这个男人，这没有办法掩饰。<br/>
芝诺斯浑身上下真的就只有那条裙子，光张开嘴舔了舔奶瓶的头部后，虽然有些生疏，但还是努力的吞了进去，惹得男人发出叹息似的声音，鼓励的摸了摸他毛茸茸的头轻声说道，“乖孩子。”<br/>
奶瓶实在太大了，光再怎么努力也只吞了三分之一，剩下的只能用手扶住，收紧口腔的同时也努力避免自己的牙齿磕碰到瓶身。<br/>
芝诺斯也没有想怎么样为难他，在觉得差不多以后，抱着或许是因为瓶子被加热得太过烫到了口腔面色潮红的光上了房间里那张大床。<br/>
第一次喝牛奶的光实在是有些艰难，芝诺斯虽然没有喂过奶是他很快的掌握了技巧，熟门熟路的摸索着给光喂牛奶，但也许是他一开始把奶瓶加热得太过了，烫得光呜呜的低声叫唤。<br/>
“太多了，芝诺斯，我真的喝不下了，”光被撑得受不了，可是牛奶还有很多没有喝完，芝诺斯也很显然没有那么容易放过光，他又推了推奶瓶，哑着声音拒绝了光。<br/>
芝诺斯准备的牛奶有些多，喂完之后天色都已经黑透了，长时间喝牛奶即使是身体很好的光之战士也有些受不住，在被褥里沉沉的睡了过去。<br/>
两个年轻人丝毫没有想到，隔壁房间的拉哈布雷亚在听到动静后响指几乎都要打出残影给他们下了掩盖声音的魔法。<br/>
拉哈布雷亚醒来的时候，光已经在甲板上钓鱼了，魔法船的航行速度很快，明显是会把鱼给惊走的，但是他却还是自得其乐。<br/>
这已经是航行的第四天，被拉哈布雷亚赶去睡甲板的那布里亚勒斯也被风干了两天，好在湖岸已经隐隐看得到一条线，随之而来的是延绵不尽的山地和造型精美的建筑，不禁令拉哈布雷亚有些感叹。<br/>
等到船上了岸脚踏实地的时候，光有些不真实的感觉，只觉得整个人因为在船上待久了脚底软乎乎的。芝诺斯顺势扶住了他，按着以格约姆的服装搭配表，这个男人今天难得的穿上了一身罩住全身的兜帽长袍，里面也是长至脚踝的长裙配着短靴。<br/>
拉哈布雷亚熟门熟路的在前头领路，一边走一边给他介绍：<br/>
“这是人民辩论馆，如果有什么需要争论的东西人们都会在此进行辩证，得到最多支持的胜出。”<br/>
“创造管理局，新发明的魔法都会来到这里上报。”<br/>
“啊，这是我以前工作的地方，拉哈布雷亚院，职位就是我的名字，所以人们都称呼我为拉哈布雷亚。”<br/>
说完他在此停了下来，转头对着光笑了笑<br/>
“你是不是很奇怪我为什么要对你说这么多。”<br/>
看着光下意识的在芝诺斯身侧暗自戒备的时候，又对他摆了摆手，另一只手在脸上一抹，无影拉哈布雷亚的面具又再次出现在了脸上。<br/>
“果然还是戴着这个安心一些，”他身边的那布里亚勒斯也套上了袍子戴回面具，“在你的世界里我最后的模样应该就是这张脸吧。我消散了？又或者是被什么人打败了。”<br/>
他无所谓的话语令光怔住，这和他遇到过的，神色疯狂的拉哈布雷亚一点都不像。<br/>
“这个地方其实是那家伙的梦境，我本来应该是原本的模样而存在的，是你的到来影响了我，不过这个身子也还不错。”桑克瑞德外貌的无影甚至还在用熟稔的语气和光说笑，“我来带你们去公园吧，那个人此刻应该就在那里，只要你拜托他，他会放你们离开这个地方的。”<br/>
他一副光和他口中的那个人很熟悉的模样，一旁的那布里亚勒斯也是如此，这陌生的失去掌握的感觉让两个自觉遇上了请君入瓮戏码的年轻人皱起了眉头。<br/>
“你们都在透着这个家伙看谁，自作主张的给别人附加这样低劣的感情，这就是所谓的真神使者。”走在路上的芝诺斯不快的开口，他感到自己被这一切拒绝在外，仿佛他和这个世界都隔着一堵墙，这摸不透的感觉不禁令他宣示所有权一般把光半环在身边。<br/>
拉哈布雷亚好像被芝诺斯的发言逗笑了，但还是用包容的眼光看着他，仿佛只是在面对不懂事的孩子。<br/>
“也许吧，也许曾经认识，但是现在都不重要了，只是我一厢情愿想为你们介绍罢了，我只是希望还有些别的人能够记住这亚马乌罗提。”<br/>
这个名为亚马乌罗提的城市对于他们来说过于庞大了，拉哈布雷亚又是一副要给他们认真介绍的样子，等到走到公园的时候，天色已经渐暗，夜晚的城市不知道施了什么魔法，灯火逐渐的亮了起来。<br/>
公园的水池下面坐着一个白发黑袍，带着面具的无影，他明明只露出了下半张脸，但是对人体结构无比了解的芝诺斯，看着那个和开国皇帝如出一辙的嘲讽嘴角，迟疑了一会，随即又敛去了眼中的神色。<br/>
“诶呀诶呀，难得一见的客人来到了，老爷子真的是给我送了一份大礼。”白发的无影顶着魔王的称谓，声音懒洋洋的，语调奇异的上挑，“看来是我的失误，让客人吃了不少苦头啊，实在是抱歉，我亲爱的曾孙。”<br/>
他轻轻的一个响指，芝诺斯身上的衣服又变成了普通的男性装束，这回也再也没有什么喉头喷血的情况出现，事情好像就这么被轻轻放下，虽然他们本来也没有抱着什么认真的心思来讨伐魔王。<br/>
这个点明了身份是索鲁斯的男人，好像连看一眼芝诺斯都欠奉，只是用遗憾又欣喜的目光看着光，芝诺斯毫无敬意的挡住了他的视线，换来了对方的一个白眼。<br/>
“你和你父亲一样讨厌啊，明明是延续着我的血脉怎么会这么高大得没有美感呢，”索鲁斯好像在很遗憾地叹息，摊手表示自己并没有恶意，并打算送他们出去，“我们很快就会见面的，我亲爱的曾孙，还有你这个家伙，现在就先送误入此地的客人离开好了。”<br/>
在两人意识渐渐模糊的时候似乎是听到了索鲁斯惊讶的声音。<br/>
“这可真是有趣啊，艾里迪布斯。”<br/>
当然，醒来后的芝诺斯发现自己换了个身体，第一世界的某人召唤术一直占线，这又是另一个故事了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>